Life Goes On
by Tribunal
Summary: [Fate Stay Night] The sixth Holy Grail War is here already? New Servants and Masters, and a bunch of old ones too. Chapter 12 in! Spoilers: Rin, Saber, Shiro and Azuka get inside the Mansion, while Rin, Archer, Ilya, Berserker and Dracula get ready too...
1. Prologue: Continuation of a Dream

Prologue: "Do you wish for the continuation of your dream?"

**Arturia's Time, before she died…**

Arturia looked at Bedivere. Her frail body would not last long.

"I… am going to sleep longer this time, Bedivere."

Her body tilted to the side.

"King Arthur, do you wish for the continuation of your dream?"

Silence.

"My child, I know what you truly want," Bedivere transformed back into Merlin, "I just wanted to confirm it that's all."

Merlin handed Excalibur to the body of the King's hands.

"Looks like you will have to make do without Avalon. Pardon me, my King."

Merlin levitated the body to a nearby table.

"The ritual will begin!"

_Oh, the Holy Grail_

_May you grant our King back to the time_

_Which she desires to be_

_And live happily ever after_

The body of Arturia Pendragon disappeared.

"From now on, you are Saber Pendragon, my King."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Classmate

Chapter 1: A New Classmate

**Emiya Residence, 0600…**

Shiro Emiya yawned as he waked up from his slumber. It was just two days after the Holy Grail War had ended. He was certainly not used to not seeing Saber's face and sighed, "Looks like some things cannot be forgotten."

He looked sadly at the plush lion on the table. _"If Saber was still here, I would give her this…"_

"Sem-pai! Are you ready?" It was Sakura's voice.

'_She's early,' _Shiro thought before hurriedly changing into uniform.

Shiro rushed to open the door. Sakura smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Same to you. You are rather early today, Sakura. Fuji-nee isn't here yet."

"I think Fuji-nee is held up by Ilya."

Shiro sighed. Fuji-nee had forced him to let Ilya stay with her.

"And here they come."

"They? Why is Ilya here?"

"She's enrolled in Year 7," Fuji-nee said, holding Ilya's hands tightly.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Ilya asked impatiently.

"So that you are not a freeloader in my house!" Fuji-nee stressed the last three words rather seriously.

"Look at those two. They seemed to have gotten along very well," said Sakura.

**School, 0700…**

"Emiya!"

Shiro looked up. It was Rin Tohsaka. As energetic as always, nobody could see that she was seriously injured three days ago.

"Tohsaka, how are you feeling?"

"Fine…hi, Sakura."

"Good morning, sister."

Shiro sighed. Those two sisters have a lot of making-up to do. Those two were separated for ten years.

**Classroom, 0730…**

Shiro sighed again. It was Japanese class. The class stood up and greeted the teacher. Then, when they sat down, looked out of the window.

The teacher started to speak.

"Class, you have a new classmate today."

'_About time,'_ Shiro thought, _'Someone ought to replace Shinji's seat just to the left of me.'_

"She is a foreigner, so please forgive her if she is not as fluent in Japanese. She is from England."

'_Foreigner?'_

"Come on in."

Shiro did not bother to look in front. He was still thinking about his lion.

"Come on, introduce yourself."

Shiro slowly tilted his head up.

"My name is Saber Pendragon. My after-school club of choice is fencing. Pleased to meet all of you."

"Wow, did you hear that? Pendragon! Descendant of King Arthur!" A few girls make loud comments during class and slowly quietened down.

'_Did I hear wrongly? Saber Pendragon?'_ Shiro looked up.

It was Saber, donned in school uniform. Her hair was bound together in the way it appeared normal. Shiro was shocked for a few seconds before he understood.

Saber had come back for him.

"Ah, Saber. Would you mind if you sit right beside Emiya at the second last row, please."

"Thank you, teacher."

Saber approached the table beside Shiro and winked at him.

'_She looks cute on uniform. Wonder how Fuji-nee, Rin, Sakura, Ilya and the rest will react to this…'_ He thought in both delight and sadness.

**Canteen, during recess, 1000…**

Shiro approached Saber's table (despite the distance of a few metres) and the first thing on his mind that he could say was:

"How did you…"

Saber looked up at him and said, "Long story. Perhaps we should go for recess now. Hunger is an enemy, after all."

"You have not changed at all."

"Saber! You know Emiya?" A girl from the class shouted.

Saber nodded.

The girls whispered among themselves again.

Saber's hair twitched a bit, probably because she could imagine what the girls were saying, which was, in fact, rather true, but she refused to admit it in such a public place.

After all, when she was Arthur, her advisors would do the same.

They walked to a table, where Sakura, Taiga, Ilya and Rin were sitting.

"Good morning, girls," Shiro said.

"Good morning, Shiro…"

All the other girls looked up. They discovered what Taiga was shocked by.

"Saber, is that you?" Rin took the initiative to ask.

Saber nodded.

Sakura and Rin looked at her in a pleasantly surprised way; Fuji-nee was still speechless, while Ilya was looking at her in the not so happy way.

"Looks like I have to prepare a lot more lunch tomorrow," Sakura said humorously.

"Let's buy some food, Saber," Shiro dragged Saber to the stalls. "What would you like? Western, Japanese, Ramen or Drinks?"

"Anything, as long as it can satisfy my stomach."

They queued at the Japanese stall.

"Seven servings please," Shiro ordered.

"For you two only?" The stall owner asked in contempt.

"No. For everyone on that table." Shiro replied and pointed at Rin's table.

Well, actually, he knew that was a lie. But still, a white lie. The owner asked no more, and Saber took three bowls while Shiro took four. When Saber and Shiro reached the table, Saber once again showed everyone at the table of her monstrous appetite. Just before recess was over, Saber quickly finished all seven bowls by herself.

Ilya and Taiga were still quarrelling, Rin was chatting with Shiro, who was eating the tuna sandwiches, and Sakura could not help but watch Saber quickly finishing bowls after bowls of food. She also could not help but notice that Saber was not eating food like the way hungry wolves would be, messily, that is. Saber was eating quickly, but elegantly, which made Sakura wonder what speed Saber would be eating if she was eating the other way. She giggled at the thought.

"Anything wrong, Sakura?" Saber asked.

"Nothing, Senior."

**On the Way back to the Emiya Residence, 1500…**

Shiro and Saber were walking together along the pavement of the road.

"Shiro, I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"What actually happened after I died back there."

"Do not think of such thoughts, Saber. Perhaps it would be wise to not think of it."

Unbeknownst to them, someone in the shadows was observing them. However, he smiled and whispered into the wind, "My King. Good luck in paradise."

**Emiya Residence, 1530…**

"Ah, we are back at home," Shiro said.

"Wait, Shiro…do you feel someone else's presence?"

"Prepare for battle, Saber."

"Arturia Pendragon and Shiro Emiya, alert as always." It was Lancer, although he is now not holding Gae Bolg.

"What are you seeking here? Trouble?" Saber shouted.

"Bingo. We have personal score to settle, Saber."

**Unknown Area, XXXX…**

"Wizard Merlin, England."

"Alright, come on in, magus," the guard said.

He entered the room and sat on a chair behind a large circular table, reminding him of the round table in his time. Beside him, there sat the loyal advisor of Gilgamesh, the friend of CuChulainn, Perseus, Thesus… many of them were strangers.

"Eight servants are revived in the present world to grant them paradise. They seemed to accept their past fate. Report!" The large circular shiny object in the middle of the table spoke.

"King Arthur- Saber Pendragon."

"Medea- Caster Delphine."

"Medusa- Rider Pegasus."

"Gilgamesh- Uk Archer."

…

Merlin stared at the Holy Grail. "Oh great one. We have done our jobs in reviving the servants."

"And I grant you eternal rest, my friends…"

All the wizards collapsed inside the room, souls in peace.

**OMAKE**

Rin: Is that you, Saber?

Saber: Yes.

Rin: Cool! You look damn cute in uniform!

Saber: ……

Sakura: You may have my food.

Saber: …… Thank you for your hospitality.

(Suddenly, Rin and Sakura look at Saber with fiery eyes…)

Sakura: I want condition in return. Stay away from Sem-pai's food.

Saber: (scared to half-death) Ok……


	3. Chapter 2: New Noble Phantasm

Chapter 2: New Noble Phantasm

Saber stared cautiously at her opponent. Her green eyes were fixed on Lancer, and the new golden bracelet under the clothes he was wearing. It had strange red Irish scriptures engraved on it that were glowing.

Lancer seemed to have noticed that Saber was staring at his prized bracelet. "Oh? So you saw my new noble phantasm straight away?"

"I don't care what your new noble phantasm is, so let us get on with the fight," Saber yelled before she dashed towards Lancer.

"Foolish attempt, Saber," Lancer bellowed before raising his bracelet.

A sudden blinding ray of light enveloped the area. Saber stopped in her tracks. She and Shiro closed their eyes to block the bright light.

Soon, after the surroundings were back to the normal brightness, they had found out that Lancer had vanished into thin air.

"_A noble phantasm to help him escape?"_ Shiro thought, opening his mind circuit to Saber.

"Maybe not," Saber replied.

"Two pairs of feet," said Shiro.

"Show yourself!" Saber demanded in a wavering voice. She knew that Lancer always had tricks up his sleeves and if she was not careful, it could spell the end of her and Shiro. However, this was one of the times when Shiro could see fear in his ex-servant. The only time she had shivered like this was when they were fighting Gilgamesh.

The first figure to appear was Lancer, now with Gae Bolg. However, Saber noticed that his new 'Noble Phantasm' had disappeared. But she knew the answer came from the second figure.

The second figure stepped forward. It was a female warrior clad in thick, white armour. Shiro thought he had seen that figure before but he only realised who that was when he turned to look at Saber.

Saber was starring directly at the second figure, body shaking uncontrollably. Momentarily, Shiro saw a flashback of Arturia fighting her daughter, Medred. Saber's green eyes, Shiro noticed, started to show fear. He could also feel Saber's body tensing up.

"Saber, do you need help?" Shiro asked in concern of her phobia.

"No. I will be just fine," Saber mustered up her courage to wield her blade and speak.

"Father! Your life will end now! You have killed enough folkmen!" Medred cried while dashing towards Saber.

Saber roared in rage and transformed the Wind Blade into Caliburn. She blocked Medred's blow with the legendary sword and swung the blade many times in quick succession to attempt to immobilise her adversary quickly. Yet, Medred had skill, and dodged the furious onslaught as if it was nothing.

Then, Shiro noticed that Lancer was holding up Gae Bolg, ready to strike. He traced two blades and quickly averted Lancer's attention from Saber, whom he believed, had enough trouble to deal with already. He quickly dashed towards Lancer and the latter had no choice but to quickly swerve his Lance around and start attacking Shiro. Despite the fact that he was using his full force at the teenage boy, he was unable to hit Shiro with those irritating blades blocking every strike. In fact, he found the technique very familiar.

"Gae Bolg!" Lancer activated his Noble Phantasm's ability, which could make it bend and hit the target at a different angle.

Shiro was caught off guard and although he blocked the attack, it managed to strike at his left shoulder, which started to bleed rather badly. The wound was deep and Shiro let out a yelp of excruciating pain.

"Shiro!" Saber turned around to look at the state of Shiro. Bad mistake though, for Medred was ready to charge at Saber, and this time, Saber was caught unaware.

"Die, betrayer!" Medred was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Saber knew that no attack would block the onslaught. And she realised that she would be unable to move fast enough to dodge the attack, which would leave her wide open to attack. Thus, she did the most sensible thing.

"Ex…"

Medred stared at her father for she found it all too familiar. She started to slow down in fear.

"…cali…"

Medred knew that there was no turning back now, and charged head-on with the attack.

"…bur!"

Before the dangerous lights had appeared, however, Medred's blade reached its target. Saber looked down at her abdomen in shock, only to find that she was hit by a nearly fatal blow from Medred. Shock turned to instant rage, as the Sword of Promised Victory appeared at the last second, blasting Medred and her blade in the other direction.

Saber looked at the limp body lying just a few inches in front of her. _"I have succeeded, I have won my own battle…"_ she thought before falling to her knees, to Shiro's horror. Blood started to flow out of her abdomen like rushing water and soon, her battle armour turned from blue to red.

The limp body turned back into the golden bracelet, which has a noticeable crack, but nonetheless intact. It flew back to Lancer, who decided to dissolve all danger before taking back his Noble Phantasm.

"Gae Bolg!"

Saber fell from her knees to the floor, into a pool of blood. Her green eyes were staring at Shiro and Lancer and very quickly, they lost their moisture.

Her eyes hurt to blink or look at Shiro.

Seeing the sight beside him, he charged at Lancer in mindless rage. And it took just one swipe of his lance for Shiro to stop and fall into a heap on the floor just beside Saber.

Lancer slowly approached Saber. By now, her long, blonde hair had dipped into her blood for quite a while and the tips were red. Slowly, but noticeably, her battle armour changed back into school uniform, which by now were nearly all red.

"Looks like I have won," Lancer said softly to Saber. He decided that very soon, he would alleviate his former enemies' pain.

"_Looks like it is over,"_ Saber thought before showing a faint smile on her pale face. Shiro could not bear to look at this anymore and closed his eyes, shut to avoid the scene in which he would not want to see in his time left.

"_We shall meet on the other side."_ She was ready to accept her fate. Any luck, it would stop her pain immediately.

But to her luck and dismay, she had to bear with pain a little longer, for Lancer did not strike her with a blow. Instead, from what she had heard with her ears, which she had hoped were not working well, Lancer was struck by an attack by something.

"Are you all right, Saber. Looks like we came just in time," Rin whispered into her ears.

"_We?"_

Shiro could not believe what he was seeing- Lancer being attacked blow by blow and was eventually forced to retreat. And along with Rin, was Archer.

"_What is happening? Why are all the servants returning?"_

Shiro could only thank his luck that they were rescued from the brink of death again.

**Emiya Residence 1630…**

Saber and Shiro's wounds were healed and Rin and Archer had left the house.

Shiro looked at Saber, now fully recovered, sitting silently on the floor at a corner. He approached her.

"What is wrong? Are you still disturbed by the attack?"

He could see fear and uncertainty on her face.

"No…nothing at all…" Shiro knew that Saber was not a good liar.

"Saber, what you did just now to conquer your fear was right. In any case, I shall support you in conquering any fears in the future."

Saber was on the verge of breaking into tears. Instead, she wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Shiro…thank you."

Shiro never expected Saber to immediately 'attack' him at such a time. She lunged at him, hugging him rather tightly. However, Shiro knew that Saber needed support and let her do so for the next minute or so before Saber realised what she was doing and quickly went back to sit down. She was slightly blushing.

"I am sorry, Shiro. I did not know what I was doing…"

"Never mind about that. Why don't we do our homework together, then?"

Saber nodded after a while. The duo took out their schoolwork and started to work on them for the next one and a half hours.

**Emiya Residence, 1800…**

Shiro heaved a sigh of relief. He had finally conquered the thick stack of homework that he was given. While they were doing homework together, Shiro found out that Saber was extremely good in Languages but needed help on Science.

Shiro could not help but look at Saber while pondering:

"_Why did all the servants return? Is this some kind of indication?"_

Saber found Shiro deep in his thoughts and asked sweetly, "What are you thinking?"

Shiro immediately broke out of his thoughts and said, "Nothing, really."

Saber gave him a doubtful look but did not ask further.

"We're here, Emiya!"

Shiro realised that Fuji-nee, Ilya and Sakura must have come. Grabbing Saber's hand, he shouted, "Coming!" before turning to Saber and say, "Let us entertain our guests, shall we?"

Saber nodded in a smile and followed Shiro.


	4. Chapter 3: Scary Moments for Fujinee

Chapter 3- Scary Moments for Fuji-nee (and Rin)

**Emiya Residence, 2000…**

Soon, it was time to eat dinner. Shiro, Saber, Ilya, Sakura and Fuji-nee sat around the oblong table. Then, as always, Shiro brought the plates while Sakura moved the food she brought onto the plates. Today, perhaps due to Saber, Sakura cooked ten dishes today, twice as many as normal.

"Wow…Sakura, you cooked extra today…" Fuji-nee complimented the Maotou girl.

Sakura bowed in appreciation and turned to Saber abruptly. The ex-king of England showed a small smile in return.

Shiro served the five bowls of rice and Fuji-nee declared, "Dinner time!"

Both Saber and Fuji-nee were, as seen by the other three, quickly devouring their food. Actually, for Saber, devouring is a misnomer. Once again, she left the rest in awe by showing her quick elegant way of eating.

At the same time as Saber, Fuji-nee said delightfully, "More please." But soon, the latter turned around and cast an angry glare at Saber.

"You will not snatch the meatballs that Sakura made!" She said as she quickly filled her bowl with some of the meatballs. Saber remained silent.

Shiro and Sakura laughed while taking their bowls and filling them up with rice. And Fuji-nee cast a glare at them both which made them quieten down.

When Saber had eaten half of the rice in her bowl, she looked up at Shiro and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Shiro strained his ears and listened.

Sure enough, there was a soft, but unmistakable sound.

"I will not be tricked by you, Saber," Fuji-nee said as she continued eating.

A few seconds later, even Sakura and Ilya seemed perturbed by the sound.

"Footsteps. Someone is approaching," Saber said, as she changed into her battle armour immediately.

"What?" Fuji-nee noticed that Saber was wearing a different set of clothes than before, "Saber…rule #10…no blades around the table!"

But then, even Fuji-nee detected the sounds.

"Never mind…"

They continued their meal. But another few seconds later, the ground was shaking slightly. The dishes and bowls moved an inch to prove that.

"What is happening?" Fuji-nee screamed.

Now, the sound was so loud that the living room was shaking like it was the epicentre of an earthquake. Fuji-nee and Ilya attempted to keep their skirts down.

And then, as sudden as they had started, the tremors stopped.

"What was that? That was certainly a few scary seconds of my life," Fuji-nee commented.

Ilya stood up. "Could it be…"

And soon enough, a voice from outside spoke, "Ilya…"

It nearly shook the room again.

Ilya's face lit up. "Berserker!"

Ilya ran out of the room to receive his ex-servant, the giant, Hercules. And there was the Berserker-class servant, wielding his gargantuan axe. His skin was still grey, his eyes were still red, and nothing changed about him except for his skin, which was now covered by thick brown leather.

"Who…who is that?" Fuji-nee stuttered.

"My friend."

"He's your friend? (Gulp…) That… that's absurd!"

"Come on in Berserker," Shiro invited.

The giant took off its lead shoes and stepped into the room. Fuji-nee made a petrified sound while Sakura looked in awe. Luckily, for everyone, it seemed that Berserker's shoes were the source of the tremors and they could continue eating, maybe, except for Fuji-nee.

"WHAT?" The aforementioned shouted in dismay.

Everyone, except Saber, looked at her.

"My meatballs were stolen!!"

It took no effort for everyone to guess who the culprit was. It seemed that she took the distraction as a chance to scoop up Fuji-nee's meatballs.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Saber asked.

"Give me back my meatballs!!" Fuji-nee commanded.

Everybody laughed. It seemed that all it took to make dinner lively was a little bit of humour.

**Taiga Residence, 2100…**

Ilya: Fuji-nee, do you have an extra bed?

Fuji-nee: Why do you ask?

Ilya: I want Berserker to sleep with me.

Fuji-nee: Ur…I might have a bed, but I think it might not be enough for him…

Ilya: Just give him a bed!!

Fuji-nee: Ok, fine…spoilt brat.

Ilya: I'm not a spoilt brat! **(Berserker!)**

Berserker: (growl…)

Fuji-nee: …Never mind…

Ilya was sure happy. Later, she asked Rin to make the bed two times larger. Well, actually, Rin was forced to do so because she was caught when Archer was not with her.

"_Phew…that is close…_" Rin thought, "_At least I did not screw the spell…_"

"Thank you, sem-pai!"

"Sure, no problem, Ilya…" As usual, Rin's words were full of sarcasm.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**OMAKE**

_What actually happened…_

Rin was strolling in the park, alone, when suddenly…

"Hello, sem-pai." It was Ilya.

Rin still has not forgiven Ilya for killing Archer, so she decided to ignore her.

"Sem-pai, can you do me a favour?" Ilya was putting up a cute face, hopeful that Rin would fall for it.

Rin walked past her briskly and ignored her again.

"Sem-pai!"

"What is it that you want?"

"Please help me do something…help me make my bed bigger…"

"Isn't your bed big enough?"

"Please…"

"I do not have all day!"

"Are you sure?"

"Stop it!"

"Berserker…"

"Ugh…" Rin had not brought Archer along. Now, she knew that was a mistake. There was no chance she could outrun or defeat the Berserker-class servant.

In desperation, she said, "Fine. Let's go to your house."

"Thank you Sem-pai…"

"_That wasn't fair…"_ Rin thought.

"The world isn't fair at all," Ilya replied.


	5. Chapter 4: The Worst Enemy Returns

Chapter 4- The Worst Enemy Returns

**Fuyuki City, 0000…**

It was the dead of the night. The leaves rustled against the breeze, the autumn trees were vibrating slowly. At this time of night, the pavements were not lit and everyone should be asleep.

Everyone, but two people on the rooftop of a skyscraper.

The one in blue spoke first.

"I presume you were brought back to life as well, Archer?"

"It seems you too. Perhaps we should spar since we have already met?" The man in golden replied.

Saber stared at her adversary. She wielded her Wind Blade and was ready to strike. Then, in the usual battle roar, she charged against Gilgamesh head on.

"My, my. So energetic at the start," Gilgamesh commented before taking out one blade from his Gates of Babylon. He immediately blocked the blow from Saber effortlessly. "Can't you try harder?"

"Ex…"

"Enuma…"

"Calibur!"

"Elish!"

The two powerful forces swept across the battlefield in quick succession. However, as it had always proved, Saber, without Avalon, could not block Gilgamesh's 'Enuma Elish' effectively, even with Excalibur.

The red energy won the yellow light after a while. Saber tried to block the oncoming attack with her arms. But still it proved too strong, and Saber was blasted to the rooftop of the second building.

Saber got up slowly and wiped off the blood from her lips.

Gilgamesh prepared for another Enuma Elish blow.

Saber held Excalibur in a defensive stance.

"Enuma Elish!"

Saber immediately dodged to the left and jumped to other building. Gilgamesh was caught by surprise but managed to parry yet another blow from Saber.

"What the?"

"Gates of Babylon! Attack!"

The thousands of blades from his Noble Phantasm started to fly towards Saber as if she was a giant magnet. Saber tried to dodge the blades but it seemed that they were too fast and Saber got hit by several of them.

"Enuma Elish!" Seeing an opening, Gilgamesh mercilessly unleashed Enuma Elish at the injured servant.

Saber, shocked, could not prepare herself and took the full blow of Enuma Elish.

"No wonder you cannot win Lancer. You simply have too little mana, Saber."

Saber lie on the ground, tired and injured. A pool of blood formed around her, gradually, but evidently.

"Goodbye, Saber. May you rest in peace."

Gilgamesh took Saber by the neck and brought her to the edge of the building.

Saber simply had no energy to even kick Gilgamesh, let along free herself. She knew that her life had come to an end.

A single tear dropped from her eyes. _"Sorry, Shiro…"_

Gilgamesh released her and softly laughed in victory.

The plunge was imminent, and yet, Saber did not hear the thud or feel the hard ground. Instead, she landed softly.

She raised her head to find herself on a white horse ridden by a familiar figure.

"Rider?"

The servant turned around and smiled.

"Let us escape back to Sakura's house before Gilgamesh catches up."

Saber nodded her head slowly. Soon, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Rider could feel the weight of Saber's body on her. She gently smiled and made sure Saber could sleep for the entire duration of the ride.

**Maotou Residence, 0100…**

By the time Rider and Saber arrived at Sakura's house, Saber was already awake. Saber got down from the horse first, followed by Rider, who thanked her pet by stroking it on the ear, "Thank you, Pegasos."

The Noble Phantasm disappeared into a ray of light.

"Sakura! Our guest is here," Rider shouted.

"Sakura? Your master is not Shinji?"

"Well, no, of course not. That Zouken Maotou wanted Shinji to be in the war," Rider replied.

Both of them walked into the room, where Sakura and Rin were waiting.

"Ah…Saber. Glad to see you have not been killed by Gilgamesh," Rin said first thing Saber sat down. As always, like Archer, her words were filled with sarcasm.

"Honestly, next time, you might need to consider what is accomplishable and what is a distant dream," she continued, "This way, there is no need for us to save you every time. You know what will happen to Emiya if you die, right?"

Saber could imagine him shrivelling into a pulp, crying in front of everyone, or going into his room. The possibilities were endless.

Saber replied with a bit of sarcasm, "I already have died once, why not twice?"

"Then every time we see you arise from the dead, should we prepare a coffin?"

"…" Saber could not argue anymore. She thought that Shiro would have a mental breakdown eventually.

"You should be glad that Rider saved you once and now we saved you from Shiro's inquiry. He is well asleep due to the silence spell I put on him," Rin said with a smile, "Or else I bet this minute he would break through the door to ask if we had seen you."

"But now we have to confirm our battle plan. It seems that I have grown weaker and weaker by becoming a…"

Rider interrupted Saber, "No, you are as powerful as always. But Gilgamesh and Lancer have become stronger by one-fold. To defeat them like last would not be a piece of cake at all.

"I can see that. Even Berserker has grown stronger. His skin…"

"That is not his skin, Saber. His new Noble Phantasm or something like. Actually, it seems that every servant has a new Noble Phantasm now. You have seen Lancer's one, that bracelet thingy.

"Then Berserker's armour, known as Cerberus's Armour, due to his last labour or something like that. Then there is Archer's, his Unlimited Blade Works have improved to be control blades like Gilgamesh's Gates of Babylon, and his new Noble Phantasm is called Memory Trace, which shortens the time to trace something that he had traced before.

"And then, there is Rider's new Noble Phantasm. It is strange, but she can now summon stone creatures from plants. Probably due to her previous life, I guess," Rin stopped when Rider gave her a look. By now, Rider changed into her modern clothes.

"But then, I have not known of any new Noble Phantasm for me. In fact, I do not have Avalon with me," Saber reasoned.

"Well, Archer took quite a long time to notice that in his UBW he could make the blades fly in his control…"

"And Rider said she was just staring at a tree outside one day when it turned into a stone monster," Sakura continued.

"So it is purely accidental," Rin admitted, "But we do not have a clue on Gilgamesh's one or even if Caster is summoned back or not."

"It is pretty late, perhaps, Saber, you and Rin can go home."

"Thanks for the tea, Sakura," Rin said.

Sakura smiled at her sister.

**Emiya Residence, 0130…**

Saber crept into her bed. She was glad that Shiro was not awoken by her arrival. A smile appeared on her face. With all the thoughts out of her mind to sleep, she dozed off.

**OMAKE: WAS SHIRO REALLY ASLEEP**

Just when Saber nearly fell asleep, Shiro sat up on his bed.

"_I cannot believe that Rin actually helped her by casting a silent spell on me…"_

With a rather loud voice, he shouted, "Saber, where have you been?"

Saber was rudely awakened by the shout. _"Opps…I was caught…"_

And so Saber told Shiro all about a having a secret battle plan (which by the way is partially true and false).

"Done," she said before realising that Shiro had crept back into his bed. Smoke could be seen gushing out of her ears as she felt like punching her master.

But she let it all go and retired for the night.


	6. Chapter 5: To London

Chapter 5- To London

**Emiya Residence, 0900…**

Shiro just got out of bed. He noticed that the bed beside him was empty. _"Saber must have awoken. It is Saturday, what can she be up to?"_

Quickly, he ran towards the small table by the bed. He opened a compartment.

"_Phew, at least the lion is there."_

"Saber must be at the kitchen," Shiro said to himself before grabbing the plush lion and opening the door.

He nearly bumped into Saber.

"Shiro…"

"Saber, where were you this morning?"

"I…I was just cooking some porridge," Saber replied with a smile.

She went the opposite direction.

"Saber…wait…I…"

Saber turned around.

"Saber…I…I want to give you something."

Her face showed a hint of surprise by twitching her eyebrows a bit.

"I… I want to give you this."

Slowly but surely, he put his left hand forward, which was holding the plush lion. Saber's face turned from a bit of confusion to a smile.

"…"

Saber walked forward one step.

"Thank you, Shiro," she said before taking the plush toy. She looked up at him and smiled another time.

Walking forward yet another step, Saber not very aware that she was placing herself extremely close to Shiro.

"…"

She started blushing.

"Shiro… I…"

There was a knock on the door. Saber's flushed face turned back to its normal colour and both Shiro and Saber shouted, "Coming!"

Saber put the plush lion on the table. She looked at it adoringly before joining Shiro to welcome the unexpected guest.

Shiro sighed. _"The last time she was close to doing this was when she went back to her own time, when we parted during the sunset."_

Saber opened the door.

"Rin?"

"Ilya?"

"There is not much time to talk. Read this letter. I have called up the rest that you are going on holiday. Sakura and Taiga will not be coming until ten weeks later," Rin said in a hurry.

"Ten weeks? That is basically all the time of the school hols!" Shiro muttered in disbelief.

Saber snatched the letter and read it out:

_To the participants of the fifth Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City,_

_You might have known that your servants have arrived from their original time. This is due to one reason, and that reason is that another Holy Grail War is about to start in three days time. _

_The location of the next war is the Magus Association, London. You have been invited to be the seniors of the seven current participants of the War._

_Rules…_

_Seniors can train the participants but not fight for them. Only Seniors may fight Seniors._

_Seniors are counted to be the same status as a participant._

_If necessary, participants might have to fight against Seniors._

_There are 7 new masters and servants and 8 old servants and 3 old masters. If necessary, servants have to act on their own accord as though they are masters._

_Magus-in-charge: True Ancestor Arcueid Brunstead_

"Arcueid Brunstead is a powerful eirei herself. However, she is different that she is her own master, and she does not need mana to function. Instead, she sleeps in her coffin and only when she senses trouble, she will awake," Rin explained the meaning of 'True Ancestor' (1).

"If that is the case then, let us go then. Please give us a few minutes to pack our belongings," Shiro requested.

Rin nodded.

**Train to Tokyo, 1200…**

Saber had noticed a very odd thing.

"Rin, why are all the men in the train holding their hands up high, including Shiro?"

Rin sighed. It was hard to converse to her in such a public place about such sensitive subjects.

"Let just say this, no man here wants to be called a pervert," she whispered into the servant's ears.

Saber naturally understood what she meant and stopped asking any more questions.

**Tokyo International Airport, 0300…**

The stewardess questioned, "Your tickets, please?"

Rin handed five tickets.

"Why can I take Berserker out?" Ilya asked.

"It is because, one, Berserker might freak out all the other passengers here, and two, I only have enough money for five tickets," Rin said sheepishly.

Ilya looked displeased as she went on board the airplane.

Their seating arrangement was such that they were on a single row in the Economic seats. Ilya was sitting in the left seat while Archer was sitting in the middle and Rin at the right in the middle column. Shiro was at the left of the right column and Saber was beside the window.

"Shiro, can this thing really fly?" Saber asked.

"Yeah. Pretty fast too," Shiro replied.

"At what speed?" Shiro realised that they had learn Measurements in Physics and it was natural for Saber to ask inquisitively.

"Let us say this: At least a hundred times faster than a pigeon, for certain."

Meanwhile, Rin was looking out at the window beside Saber, her hazel eyes meeting the azure sky.

"_London, here we come!"_

**OMAKE: RIN'S SECOND THOUGHT**

"_Maybe Saber would be surprised by the remarkable change in England…"_

A/N: A bit of Crossover from Tsukihime, nonetheless just to fill up the roles in my imagination. A bit of plot use too )


	7. Chapter 6: The British Museum

Chapter 6- The British Museum

"Wait, Rin, we are not fighting immediately?" Saber questioned when she realised that Rin was not heading for the church.

"Nah, take it easy. There is at least three days before the war starts." Rin replied.

The four of them (Archer and Berserker were in spirit form) were walking along the streets of London. Shiro was wearing his white T-shirt that was bought by Fuji-nee last Christmas. Rin was in her everyday red top, black skirt and Saber was in yet another one of fanciful dresses chosen by Rin.

"As a monarch of Britain, you should return there in royal clothes," Rin had explained to her at the shops in Fuyuki.

How 'royal' the clothes had turned! She looked more like a tomboy now, nevertheless a cute one, as a comment by Shiro. Hopefully it won't attract unwanted attention though.

"Where are going, Tohsaka?" Shiro enquired.

"Well we have a bit of fun today. How about the museum?" She suggested.

"Boring…I thought you would bring me to the…" Ilya was saying before she was hit on the head and interrupted.

"No, no theme parks, no arcades. Today we shall have fun at the museum, learning about England so that we can use it to our better advantage and predict the foes we'll have during the war."

"I thought I could ride on the Ferris Wheel with Shiro…" Ilya said sadly.

Shiro shuddered in fear.

"Thanks Tohsaka," he said, "If not I will be…"

No one could imagine what was in his mind. Chainsaws? More hypnotising? Honestly no one knows.

"Rin, may you grant me a question?" Saber asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Rin granted her permission.

"What is this museum you are talking about?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In a storeroom in the British Musuem, there was a hooded man in front of a crystal ball.

"Never expected the foes to appear themselves," he said to himself, "Why don't we play a little game…"

A rather large grey energy appeared from his right hand and he fired it at the door.

"Have fun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And so the four of them entered the British Museum. There were pictures of past monarchs, and as expected, a vague sketch of Arthur that looked far like her.

"Well, they were good at the arts for certain," Rin said in rather embarrassment, looking at the sketch and Saber periodically.

Saber was clearly flushed about seeing her own portrait in the museum. She was history and yet was here. And then, she laughed.

"That looks more like Bedivere than me."

The three of them could not understand what she was talking, and looked at her in weird faces.

Saber blushed again.

"Sorry. That was a personal comment, you see…"

They said nothing and went in the room through the door under 'King Arthur'.

In the room, there was detailed explanation of Arthur's life and death and also of her daughter Medred, which sent yet another chill down Saber's spine.

Pictures of Caliburn, Avalon, Excalibur, all falsely drawn.

She could hold it when the sketch of her outside portrayed her with a moustache but not when they thoroughly embarrassed her. She started criticising the pictures of Caliburn and Sword of Promised Victory, showing every flaw to the embarrassed onlookers (who luckily were only the other three of them).

And then, in the middle of Saber's lecture, Rin and Shiro saw many split images of Saber, not to mention Ilya. And the pictures slowly turned into darkness as both of them collapsed, followed by Saber and Ilya.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Immediately after, they awoke again.

"What was that? Felt like I had a severe headache," Shiro commented.

But they found their surroundings rather dim, but they knew they were at the same room as before.

"Wait, what is the time now?" Ilya asked.

"What? 10 o'clock? We slept for about 10 hours?" Rin exclaimed in anxious fury.

Unbeknownst to them, they were caught in a trap like rats.

All of a sudden, the door from the other side sprang open, and several skeletons came to life.

"This can't be happening…" Rin muttered as the bony skeletons of dinosaurs and extinct animals formed together and moved to surround the four of them.

Make it six when Berserker and Archer materialised.

Rin fired about twenty shots of Gand at the monsters, which were followed by statues of past English warriors and monarchs, none of which was Saber, which made everyone sigh in relief. Saber took out her Wind Blade and started slashing the models quickly, while Shiro and Archer made short work of the dinosaurs by getting hooks that dislocated their bones.

And yet their numbers seemed endless. More and more English warriors came from the other rooms and starting hitting them with halberds and stuff but Berserker could handle them.

And much to their delight, their ranks were bolstered a bit more when Rider came and ripped apart the roof with Pegasus and ferried Ilya out of harm's way.

"_Who could have done all these?"_ The thought lingered on Rin's mind until the real mastermind appeared when apparently, Rin, Saber, Shiro, Archer and Berserker ripped apart basically everything in the museum that charged at them.

He looked like a rather middle-aged man but kind of old from his face although his hair had yet to turn white at all.

"Do not worry. These are non-existent. All of us are in an alternate dimension altogether, only thing that can come in are eireis and mages after all."

His blue eyes looked rather menacing to Berserker. He knew he had seen him before, but where?

"Who are you, Caster?" Berserker asked.

"Oh…so you are my grandson. Welcome to the modern world, Hercules," he croaked before gazing at him with his powerful eyes.

"You…are my grandfather…no it cannot be, you have been killed…"

"Yes, I am Kronos, Hercules, and this alternate dimension is one that does not follow time. The monsters were reincarnated by time itself!" He laughed evilly.

"That makes sense, you are the God of Time," Rin told him.

"Well, I had enough fun for today and we shall meet next time then…" he said before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Outside, it was two o'clock.

"Luckily these were of that dimension too, or else we will be in debt forever," Shiro commented.

Rider carried Ilya and entered the place.

"That incident should not refrain from us having fun here. Let's go!" Rin shouted before all of them proceeded to the caveman gallery.


	8. Chapter 7: The Theme Park

Chapter 7- The Theme Park

A/N: The war has not started yet! But it will soon…

"A day at the theme park?" Shiro questioned, "Are you dragging us into something, Rin?"

She clearly looks as though she was hiding something. "Ur… that's because…"

The three pairs of stern eyes glaring at her were enough to make her spill the beans.

"That's because… I want everyone to have fun together before the war starts, you see?"

She still put on that rather sweatdropped and smiling look. Around her, Saber and Shiro could only sigh while Archer said, "Fine, we will have it your way…"

"Geez, thanks, if not most of the tickets will go to waste…" She admitted. She knew that Ilya would surely come to play even if she is older than she seems to be.

"Can we go now?" Ilya was pulling her hand rather vigorously.

However, Rin slowly brought her hand towards eye level and stared at Ilya, who was still clinging onto her hand. She stared at her with an 'I am going to kill you' expression and this caused Ilya to look back rather nervously before letting go.

Everybody laughed. They could see Rin on the verge of blasting Gand shots at Ilya.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Theme Park, 1200…**

Shiro and Saber approached the Roller Coaster, Rin and Archer went to the River Cruise and Ilya went to the souvenir shop with a rather grim-looking Rider, who was entrusted by her master, Sakura, who called from overseas after Rin called her, to look after Ilya. (Confusing?)

But first of all, let us look at Shiro and Saber's Roller Coaster Ride.

"Shiro… what are all these… self moving chariots?" Saber inquired.

"No… they are called roller coasters and they operate based on magnetism."

"Huhh? What is this 'magnetism'?"

Shiro sighed. _"She will never overcome this… timeline lapse. I will have to just admit it…she is never going to be good at science…"_

And when everyone went out of the roller coaster, Shiro grabbed the first seat with Saber, who was extremely surprised when Shiro grabbed her hand and made their way to the front seat.

Once both of them were safely buckled on the roller coaster, Shiro could not help but grin at Saber, who suddenly blushed when she saw him looking at her like that.

"Enjoy the ride, Saber, You owe me big thanks for getting the best seat in the ride," he said.

She smiled at him and thanked, "I will, I will, Shiro. In fact, I shall do it right now…"

This left a confused look on Shiro's face and it basically was wiped out of trace when Saber gave him a fully-devoted kiss on his cheeks.

"I see…" He was still rather shocked by what had happened while saying this and it was apparent with his blushing cheeks and twitching body. Soon, he recovered from this _condition_ and at the same time, the roller coaster ride started.

During the ride, Shiro was busy watching the nearby, ever twisting scenery, while Saber could have confessed that it was the utterly most scary moments of her life if not for Shiro. By the time the ride was over, Saber nearly vomited, despite being rather strong in physique.

"Sorry… my body is not prepared to take that type of… punishment…" she muttered in short breaths, causing Shiro to giggle.

They headed over to the Ferris Wheel, hand in hand…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Aw… aren't they cute?" Rin looked at the roller coaster on the boat, "Saber is having hell down there while Emiya-kun is not even perturbed by the ride…"

"But then why do I have to be here? I would rather scour information on the new masters and servants than to be here…" Archer grumbled.

"I ask of you, Archer, when was the last time you had fun? Since ages ago or after?"

"_Yeah… I don't even know that myself… that thing called fun… was it ten years ago… I lived in desperation for so long…"_

He said, "I… I don't even know myself."

Rin sighed in disappointment. "No wonder you would not rather have fun. It is basically erased in your vocabulary, Archer…"

And when the boat passed by the bridge, they saw Shiro holding Saber's hands, walking towards the Ferris Wheel.

"If there was such a subject called Romance in education, I would say a C," Archer said sarcastically.

"Then what about us then, Archer?" Rin said gleefully.

Archer blushed, "Depends…"

Rin shot him a disbelieving look. "What depends?"

"If I am in a bad mood, E… if I am in a good mood, A."

"Why?"

"I didn't know it was a date…"

"_Damn… he is extremely persistent in romantic overtures…"_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Meanwhile, Ilya was basically scanning the shop for suitable souvenirs for everyone (not just for Shiro this time). She could find many action figures and dolls, but those were unsuitable. When she stumbled upon the Ranma Half DVDs, she purchased all series of it, to Rider's amazement, which cost about a few thousand yen.

After a while, she stumbled upon a book called 'Dolls, and how to make them' and wanted to buy that too. Seeing the price as 10,000 yen, Rider threatened, "Do you want to be the standing guard statue of Sakura's house?"

She quietly returned the book to the shelf without delay.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Behind the booth, a blonde woman in a blue cap was manning the darts stall. The number of customers was at its highest, and together with her was a blonde man, who was responsible for giving the prizes.

"I say, it is sad to be having a king as an ally, but fighting against those people would require a lot more power," she said.

"Do you think I want you in my midst? I am perfect of handling that King alone, not to mention the rest of the midgets who are at the shop and the small boat on the river. I do not need you, woman," he retorted.

"Nevertheless, on the orders of my master, we have to kill them before they are entered in the war."

"Shall we take action now, French woman? I have a few thousands of swords waiting for a target. Which one do you want to choose, the Ferris wheel, the boat or the shop?"

"Split them into three batches and send them towards each of the places. I have my own plans, you see, King of Heroes," she replied.

"Very well then, Gates of Babylon!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Without much trouble, Shiro managed to get Saber into the Ferris Wheel without much trouble. However, Saber seems to be in unrest. Her lips quivered in uncertainty and her eyes shifted everywhere as though she could sense danger before time.

In the Ferris wheel, Saber and Shiro were talking about Rin and Archer (they saw them in the ship; one step outsmarted) and their love life.

"Those two lovebirds think we did not notice them… in fact, we heard them saying our romance was at… passing level…"

"Those Rin and Archer, I would grade them B-, not much better, aren't they, Saber?"

"Yes… wait… is it just me or did the Ferris wheel just stopped?"

Both of them looked at the bottom. Indeed, they were at the highest point of the wheel, but were not moving at all.

"A power failure perhaps…" Shiro sighed in disappointment, "Should be fixed soon enough…"

"No, not a power failure. Do you see those… swords there?"

Shiro cast a look of disbelief and looked down. Sure enough, there 40 or so swords stuck in the middle nut of the wheel.

"Oh boy… we have been attacked… but by who?" Shiro asked.

"It could only be sorcery or Archers. But I only know of two Archers who know of Blades… and one of them is non-hostile," she said.

"Could it be… Gilgamesh is here?" Both of them said in unison.

"Wait… is it just me or did I see another arrow coming by?" Shiro broke the silence after two seconds.

"Duck, Shiro!" Saber managed to push Shiro and herself down before the deadly arrow of fire shattered the windows of the Ferris wheel.

Saber just managed to get her eyes on the horizon. What greeted her sight nearly shocked her to death.

She saw a near mirror-image of herself riding a horse-pulled chariot which was flying. She was not Mordred, but she remembered vaguely of her name. The only thing she could not understand was whether she was a Rider or an Archer, for she was the one who shot the burning arrow at them.

She is in every league nearly the same as Saber except her long, untied hair, blue eyes and chivalry code.

The other woman smiled at Saber.

"So you are the legendary King, but I thought I would have more fun fighting you," she said in a displeased tone.

Saber changed into her battle armour and held Caliburn at the other's neck.

"Try it… you might be an Archer who have the capabilities of a Rider, but I can fight you with the disadvantage you know," she replied.

"Not yet… I want to test you, see if you are worthy enough to fight me…" She broke into brief giggling afterwards, and raised her right hand.

Her eyes turned from blue to yellowish-orange, and fire appeared out of her right hand. However, it did not fire. Instead, Shiro Emiya found himself levitating at the wrong moment.

"Shiro!"

And then the woman said, "Go catch your… _friend_ before it is too late," before thrusting the body of Shiro Emiya backwards to the hard concrete ground.

Even when he was fully conscious.

As Shiro fell, Saber jumped towards her ex-master quickly before he meets doom and manages to catch him, albeit nearly too late, and landed nicely on the ground.

However, they failed to see the fireball behind, and Saber blocked Shiro from harm with her body.

After the attack, the servant fell before the master, body nearly charcoaled.

"Darn it…" she said before gripping onto Shiro's shoulders for support.

The woman in the chariot suddenly turned around and said, "Looks like I have caused quite a commotion today… looks like you are weak, King Arthur."

With that, her chariot sped away into a portal with opened when she entered the spot.

"Damn… who is this servant? She is… vaguely familiar…" Saber mumbled weakly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ilya was still looking around the shop for key chains (dear me… she takes so long…) while Rider was busy walking around reading her book on Spies when she eyed a suspicious individual who always took time to look at Ilya when browsing the shop for items.

She continued to look at that person regularly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Duck, Rin!" Archer yelled immediately when he sensed about 100 or so blades flying towards their boat.

Rin did not react very well, and Archer was the one who had to push her down, well, to a _kind _of position. She was lying flat on the ground, with Archer on top of her. Immediately, she blushed furiously. Archer sensed it as well, and quickly stood up once the blades had landed everywhere but near him.

And her.

Even if she wanted to scold Archer for being such an idiot for squeezing her to death, she had no opportunity to do so, for someone in a golden suit was floating on the river, observing them.

"What do you want, Gilgamesh?" Rin demanded.

"Nothing much, I felt that my Gate is overloaded, but since this is not the right place to fight, I shall leave you as you are now," he replied before he jumped to the sky swiftly.

"Crap… as Saber put it; he is stronger than ever…"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Back in the shop…

Rider saw the suspect walking closer and closer towards Ilya.

He put up his hand…

And a chain quickly dislocated his arm.

"Hell… you didn't think that was my real arm, did you, Rider?"

He removed his hat and a rather cold and scarred face appeared.

"Darn… not successful…" he said before disappearing in a portal he conjured.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Author: Well, you like it? Anyways… its time to play a game… guess the mysterious servant in this chapter… first to get it gets a PM from me saying: "Bingo!"

Anyways, Drabbles fans, Drabbles' up next, and be sure to catch it soon!

Chapter 9 will be the start of the war, officially! Chapter 8 happens during the night. Some more enemy troubles…

Cya…

(Tribunal disappears into the curtains…)


	9. Chapter 8: The Start of the 6th War

Chapter 8: "Now, I officially announce that the Holy Grail War will start…"

**Below the Ferris Wheel, 1300…**

He could feel the weight of her, after the wretched servant just flew away from the theme park. Slowly turning his eyes from the blue sky to her, he noticed that her armour was charred and the usual polished silver had turned ashen while the blue dress was spared from the flames. Her rather pale face was a little darker due to the soot from the fire but it was mainly turning red, mainly due to her panting.

He could see that his little lion was rather outmatched in that last battle.

At last, she stopped panting, and slowly turned around and the armour disappeared, leaving her normal clothes. She was discouraged, he could see, and she slowly put her head into his chest.

"Do not let this affect you, Saber. After all, we are here to have fun, aren't we?" he said softly and smiled.

She looked up from his chest and saw his face. It was as though nothing had happened to him, despite seeing how she was outmatched by that Archer-class during the last battle. She smiled back at him, and her head left his chest.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go," she replied in a glad tone.

And the couple walked across the bridge, planning to spend the rest of their day undisturbed.

**On the Boat, 1300…**

Archer looked at the aftermath of the short battle.

His mistress was far from being harmed physically, but he feared that she was harmed emotionally. And broken glass shreds were all around the floor and seats, with about fifty or so blades lying weirdly around the whole swan-shaped boat. The plastic was rudely scratched by the sharp blades, which he identified some as his own creations.

His eyes turned from the extent of damage back to his mistress. She was finding a safe spot to sit on and had to remove three or four swords before finding a place to sit on. Still shocked by the incident, she was still blushing.

She was thinking, _"That idiot, he did not need to be THAT close to me, although this is a date, I do not want to lose my… uhem… virginity that soon."_

Archer could only sigh as he approached his mistress, who turned her whole body around as he came.

"_Heck, she still does not realise that I was only protecting her from harm, although I have to say I was a bit too fast for myself to judge the distance between me and her…"_

He just smiled at her and say, "Come on, Rin, let us get this date done. After all, you cannot deprive your servant of fun, can you?"

Her face immediately lighted up. "Yeah… I suppose…"

Without warning, he carried his mistress by her hips and dashed out of the sorry-looking boat.

**Souvenir Shop, 1300…**

Rider looked at the cute (supposed young) girl beside her, who finally found the suitable key chains for her friends. She was looking at her innocent and naïve look and her utter joy when finding the key chains.

"_Darn… I cannot believe that she did not even know of her supposed abductor… so naïve. I do not think she will last long in this war like this…"_

Meanwhile, Ilya was busy thinking which key chain would be suitable for her two maids back at the castle in forest, and which one was for Saber, Shiro, Rin, Archer, Berserker and Rider. Especially Rider, for she knew that Rider saved her at least twice ever since they reached England.

While Ilya was busy choosing the key chains, Rider stumbled across a single book on a shelf. It read: 101 Dishes for Dinner. She could see that it was supposedly a promotional book for 101 Dalmatians, and thought Sakura would like it. And so she reached her hand for the book.

Just nice, when she was pulling the book off the shelf, she heard a 'click' and the book shelf suddenly turned around, dragging her to a dark space behind the wall. She felt herself falling down a slide and dropped the book on the wooden floor.

Meanwhile, Ilya thought that the book key chain would suit Rider and turned around while saying, "Rider, do you like this key chain?" before realising that she was not there anymore. She ran to where Rider once stood and looked around. "Rider-san?" she asked once again before taking note of the book she was holding that was lying on the floor.

Immediately, she ran for the door.

**Souvenir Shop, 1400…**

The five of them entered the souvenir shop. Four of them heard of the plight of the sixth one, who disappeared about an hour ago, and they decided to search for her too.

They split up and searched the four corners and the centre of the rather large shop and Rin went to the corner with the weird bookshelf. As she was examining the empty bookshelf, the shelf suddenly turned again and this time Rin was shoved into the dark space behind it. She fell down the slide too.

Soon, Shiro was standing by the shelf. He realised that Rin was lost too, after seeing a jewel on the floor that strangely resembled those that she had by her side all the time. Immediately, he noticed the near-empty shelf, which had the book 'Fixing Cars and Other Mechanisms'. Shiro was interested in fixing things, and so he temporarily forgot about the reason he was here for and reached for the book. And the same thing happened again, and Shiro found himself sliding down a slide.

And Saber, naturally, came to this corner after finding no traces of the missing people at all the other corners. And just coincidentally, the shelf shifted to the other side at the same time, and shoved Saber into the dark space behind it as well.

Ilya came back to the corner where Rider disappeared at first and found a book on the shelf, named 'Making Key Chains'. She wanted to grab the book but it was too high up, so she materialised Berserker and called him to grab the book for her. And both of them were shoved into the dark space. But this time it flipped back immediately to reveal yet another book, 'Romance and How to Maintain Your Romantic Relationships'. Archer was walking by and was interested in this book, and grabbed it and found himself travelling down the slide as well.

**At the bottom of the slides, 1500…**

Archer landed hard on his bum. It was dark around and he quickly traced a torchlight, only to reveal all the rest of them sitting on that position right beside him.

"Great," he said, "You guys are so stupid, relying you guys to stay out of trouble is almost impossible."

"Yeah right," Rin replied, "Didn't you come down too?"

"Anyway, where are we?" Ilya asked.

And then almost at the same time, Rider caught a glimpse of a sign on the stone wall. It read, 'The Meeting Location for All In The 6th Holy Grail War, 2359…'

"Great, we have to wait here for about 8 hours. How I wish that Kronos altered time now," Rin said.

**2359…**

(Let us fast forward time for the characters' sakes!)

The seven of them reappeared in another room, fully sealed, but this time with a lot of people, some whom they had seen before. Gilgamesh, Lancer, Caster… the list was rather long.

And their centre of attention was directed to the blonde woman in simple white blouse and grey skirt, the True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud.

"Well, if it was not for Zelretch who awoke me from slumber, I would not be here to facilitate the 6th Holy Grail War. Pleased to meet all you heroes from anytime in history, I am Arcueid Brunestud."

Her speech ended with a bit of whistling from some people but she carried on.

"As a few of you might know, there was a slight confusion on the number of people in Holy Grail War the 5th, and so to avoid that, I have gathered all of you here so that you know who are your enemies. Let me introduce all of you. May the seniors stand at my right and the other participants on my left."

They followed her instructions.

"By the way, only two servants in this war are from the future, and thus their names will not be said as you will not know them anyway," she mentioned as she pointed towards her right.

"Here is Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, Archer class, and CuChulainn, Lancer class. Hercules, Berserker class, Medea, Caster class, Archer, who is obviously Archer class and he is from the future, Arturia Pendragon, Saber class and Medusa, Rider class.

"And to my left are, Kronos, Caster class, Jeanne de Arc, Archer class, Caesar, Lancer class, Frankenstein, Berserker class, Lenin, Rider class, Saber, from the future and Dracula, Assassin class."

She then declared in a serious tone, "And now, you shall be warped to various places in a reality marble where the war will be carried out. The pairings are as follows:

Gilgamesh and Joan of Arc

Kronos and Chuchulainn

Frankenstein and Medea

Arturia Pendragon and Saber

Archer and Dracula

Hercules and Lenin

Caesar and Medusa"

"The war will start… 3… 2… 1… now!"

A/N: Well, this chapter is all done. Shorter than usual, but you get to know all the different servants. By the way, the masters are not introduced, yet!

Anyway, you might have guessed it (I received 1 incorrect guess, that's all) that Archer class was Joan of Arc. Later, you will see why she is what she is as a servant.

And so, pls R & R. Please send in those reviews. And here is the preview of the next chapter.

**PREVIEW: CHAPTER 9**

_Saber (as in Arturia Pendragon) was with Emiya Shiro in the reality marble. They were at the Big Ben, and it seemed too quiet to be true. But this was a reality marble after all, and soon they found the Master and his servant, Saber (as in the new Saber)._

_And who is this mysterious 'Saber' that hails from the future? She has dark, long hair and azure blue eyes, and her blade is brandished with dozens of colourful crystals…_

A/N: Now, try to guess this mysterious new servant too…


	10. Chapter 9: Deja Vu?

Chapter 9: Deja Vu?

A/N: Well, Justicez got it right! (Look at reviews or read on...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Big Ben, 0000...**

Just before, a ray of blinding light overwhelmed them, and now, they found themselves in a building.

Made of glass and metal, the building illuminated the sunlight from above. However, they knew this was artificial light, as there was no such thing as a Sun in a reality marble, no matter how much it resembles the real world. However, this was tempoarily unsupported by a chime from the bell above. It struck 7 times, signalling 7 in the morning.

They were just inside the famous landmark in London known as the Big Ben, a rather large historical building with a gigantic clocktower that guided the people of London in their daily endeavours. Without the Big Ben, no one could be sure of the time at any corner in London.

Speaking of people, another reason why the reality marble looked so lifelike and yet so fake was the lack of company. Even with light, there was no warmth. It seemed too quiet for such a busy town like London even if it is in a reality marble. They could even hear each others' breaths.

Despite the overwhelming silence, Shiro could feel the presence of another duo heading towards them, from the clocktower, especially when the bell started to strike. Soon, Saber felt it too and they were on their guard.

Luckily, for them, it was just the new Saber and her master.

The master, Azuka Hyuga, a teenage boy, stood behind his servant, in a proud stance. His complexion told Shiro and Saber (as in Arturia) that he loved playing outdoors, and his black hair was short, probably for keeping himself cool during hot days. Shiro and Saber (whenever I say Saber with Shiro, it is understood the Saber is Arturia) slowly looked into his deep brown eyes.

He looked back at them and after a rather long while, said, "Nice to meet you, King Arthur and Emiya Shiro, my name is Azuka Hyuga. If you are wondering how I know your names, let us just say that it is one of my abilities."

Shiro and Saber looked at him in a curious way, and soon, they understood his special ability.

It was then the Saber in the brown cloak said, "His special ability is mind-reading, and his knowledge of my identity is probably the best proof you have."

To Shiro and Saber, the words hit a special part of their brain and hearts active, making those places feel warm, despite the fact that she said those words coldly. Maybe it was the fact that they had a slight ting that they had heard her say something somewhere before.

But now, they could not remember or identify her. No slight idea... no rememberance.

They had their minds active. _'Some person in a commercial? Not likely... Somebody in the past? Not likely, the cloak seemed to be made of reinforced leather. But who could possibly...'_

"Someone's coming, be on your guard," a sentence from the new Saber snapped the duo out of their thoughts.

She was proved to be right. A pair of footsteps could be heard, and soon, a flying figure crashed into the Big Ben.

It was the pair of Archers and her master. The master was in his 40s, and wore a black suit and a pair of sunglasses that blocked any traces of identifying him. Slowly, he took out a pistol and shouted, "Surrender now before someone gets hurt."

Azuka Hyuga just smirked and said, "Bring it on, Mr Employee of the Einzberns."

The man looked at him in anger and said, "Now you have done it! Attack!"

Joan of Arc summoned her chariot and it flew towards Saber (Arturia) at top speed but was blocked by an attack by the cloaked Saber. She was later seen emerging from the smoke.

"Not bad, Saber, fancy using mana-charged jewels against me," she said.

"That is not even half of my powers, you know," she replied.

And Saber (Arturia) fought Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh and Saber each got their swords ready and started a bloody swordfight. Gilgamesh was always blocking blows from Caliburn and sometimes Invisible Air, but also took the chance to unleash one or two strikes at the monarch, who dodged them rather skilfully.

"You have not lost your skills, Saber," Gilgamesh remarked.

"You too... I am already having difficulties hitting you," she snapped back.

"You should have, and you always had," he replied back in sarcasm.

So it was only normal that Azuka and Shiro fought the man with the pistol. Shiro immediately summoned the two blades and proceeded with closing the distance between them. However, he was shooting all the time and Azuka's role came in. He dodged the bullets with supreme skill and told Shiro of the direction of the bullets. With no time, Shiro started to slash the man, who himself dodged all the slashes due to the fact that it was done by an amateur.

"Beware, something bad is going to happen!" Azuka shouted in caution after the man raised his pistol.

"Reality Refraction Phenomenon! Tsubame Gaeshi! Shotgun Triple Fire!"

The bullet he fired immediately split into three equal powerful projectiles, and if not for Azuka's warning, Shiro would have been hit by all three. Now, he blocked two and dodged the third.

"Damn... you are the Assassin from the 5th war, aren't you?" Shiro said while catching his breath.

"Yes... took you long enough to notice, after all who else uses Tsubame Gaeshi. I have come to plot my revenge after losing to Saber."

"Heh... what else?"

"Tsubame Gaeshi! Tsubame Gaeshi!" The man launched six different bullets in two shots. Shiro just barely dodged all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh and Saber were still carried on with the sword fight, until Saber stopped and summoned a tornado with Invisible Air. Gilgamesh countered by launching blades into the vortex, and soon, an explosion occured as a result. He then summoned Ea, and started his famous attack.

"Enuma Elish!"

Saber was quite taken aback by the attack, and she barely dodged it by jumping towards the side. The wave of energy struck the bell of the Big Ben instead and decimated it quickly.

"You know you shouldn't destroy national treasures," Saber commented.

"They're not mine anyway and they're not real too," he replied back.

She turned her blade into Excalibur and blasted the Holy Light at him while he attacked with Enuma Elish. Then, he raised his other arm and shouted, "Basilisk, the divine snake!"

A gigantic ball of fire turned into a long snake as tall as 4 metres and as long as a train, which quickly lunged at the monarch. However, it was unknown what had happened, she just thought of her army of fighting such a legendary beast, and shouted, "The Holy Crusaders of England!"

A gigantic army of light warriors sprang from the earth, battling the mighty beast of fire. They attacked each other until the army finally killed the gigantic snake (due to the snake existing longer) and the light army quickly approached their next target, the Golden King.

"Darn you," he shouted as he sprang aside, letting the fury of Excalibur and the holy army run just past him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new Saber and Archer were exchanging blows, mainly, jewel for fire. Joan of Arc blasted and fired countless numbers of fire arrows and even breathed fire in defence, but the cloaked Saber used her small stiletto blades to block and more jewels for attack. In fact, even her blades were filled with countless jewels.

"The Flame of Death!" Joan of Arc shouted after catching the Saber at a disadvantage.

"Damn you," she replied before throwing her cloak towards the fire to block it.

The fire was stopped but the cloak was burnt. A face was revealed. She had dark, long hair and azure eyes. Her real armour was that of a red armour with a cross at the neck, and her skirt was totally black.

Shiro and Saber gasped.

"Tohsaka (Rin), is that you?" They shouted in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Now, for the main facts...

The Master of Joan of Arc

Noble Phantasms: Tsubame Gaeshi (Gun Mode)

Comments: You know that he is Assassin!

History: Came back to plot revenge on Saber.

Joan of Arc

Noble Phantasms: Fire Arrow, Chariot (Gift from the Gods), Fire Breath (Voice from Heavens), Flame of Death

Comment: Extremely powerful Archer class servant. Flame of Death is extremely hot and violent if not put out.

History: Joan of Arc led the French against the English when she heard voices (probably from heaven and the gods) to free her people. However, she was captured in the end and burnt alive.

Gilgamesh's Basilisk; The Divine Snake

History: Gilgamesh found the medicine of eternal life but a snake ate it first. Legends say that the snake never stopped growing and that Gilgamesh caught it in the end.

Saber's Holy Crusaders of England

History: You know she was King and she had an army...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: You liked the chapter? Pls flood me with reviews! I need them due to the LOW response rate.


	11. Chapter 10: The Fall of the Big Ben

Chapter 10: The Fall of the Big Ben

A/N: Thanks for the support you've given me even though most of you are silent... I have taken note of the people who suscribed to my story. Anyways, let us get on quickly, and enjoy the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her hair fell into place on her shoulder. Not much has changed about her, only that her hair was now a long bunch that extended towards her waist, and instead of the red blouse, it was a garnet-coloured armour, with the holy white cross emblem that extended from her neck to her waist, and otherwise, it had some white marks on it. It was well-polished, showing off the reflection of Joan of Arc.

"Damn you to have escaped the fire while I was killed by it," she snarled at Saber (Rin), who replied back with, "I know, but then you were tied to a cross, you couldn't escape even if you wanted, you know."

They both stared at each of for a rather long time, swords in their right hand, and a moment too soon, Joan cast a Fire Breath, and Rin lashed out her blade, to freeze the fire (technically, it is not possible, only put out if there is no oxygen, but then, this is fanfiction...) into icicles of air.

Rin then thrust her steel blade towards Joan, who fired a Fire Arrow in retaliation. However, the arrow struck her hand first, and she dropped the blade immediately, while her hand continued to bleed.

"Darn... you are pretty good as an Archer, even though you would be better as a Saber," she replied as she pointed her index finger at Joan, who stepped back one step in caution.

"And I should have been an Archer..." she said as waves of dark energy charged and left her finger. "Gand!"

Rin fired her most trusted spell at Joan, who summoned her chariot and took to the skies to have better chance at avoiding the Gand shots. However, the chariot was not fast enough as well, and it fell back to the ground, leaving Joan to protect herself with her Fire Arrows. She thrust her hand up and down to shoot the arrows at top speed, although Rin seemed to gain speed as fast as a machine gun.

"Heck... you are one hell of a demon, Saber," she panted as she charged forward and breathed a Flame of Death.

An extremely powerful explosion occured, which shattered the glass windows of the Big Ben. The shockwave was so powerful that the Big Ben rang thirteen times, normally impossible in history.

Joan smirked in confidence in her ability to wipe out a Saber. 'I would not be so proud to be winning a Rider or Lancer, but a Saber!' she thought as she proceeded to attack Saber (Arturia), however, being stopped by Rin's near mechnical firing of Gand.

'Heck... how did she survive?' She thought out loud to herself as she ran around, dodging the flying energy bolts, which have gained even more speed than before.

Meanwhile, Rin was smirking as well. 'Reinforcement certainly has done me well; at least I have not forgotten how to use it on limbs, but then Gand is too ineffective to take her down. See if I can get close enough to her to...'

Well, it was Joan who came to her, and as she proceeded to strike out a second Flame of Death, Rin immediately stopped her Gand and shouted, "Activate!"

A blinding light appeared and Joan appeared later in a golden lamination that seemed to have restricted her movements by a fair bit.

"This thing is one heck of a heavy object... wonder what it is..." she said to herself as she proceeded to flame the golden lamination.

Meanwhile, Rin appeared with several lines of blood on her right arm; it seemed that she had trained herself to the extent that Reinforcement could change the atomic matter of air particles around her. However, she clearly needed a bit of her blood to do it. To tell the truth, actually quite a lot of it is needed.

She slowly limped towards the golden lamination and forced her right hand to pick up the blade to slash and kill her as quickly as possible. However, before she could get close, the lamination just shattered, and a Flame of Death appeared without warning.

Another explosion occured, and Rin was thrusted by the force of impact towards the walls.

She laid there for a while until Joan of Arc stood before her and slowly she stood up.

'There is only one last chance and this will have to work,' she calculated.

Meanwhile, Joan of Arc was charging an extremely powerful Flame of Death as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilgamesh rushed towards Saber, who just managed to block Ea by a hair's length.

After a series of swordfights and even a few daring moves, none of them have made any blow on each other yet. And then, the explosion occured. It thrust both of them towards one side of the Big Ben; whilst Gilgamesh slammed his hard armour against the wall to break his fall, Saber had to do a somersault to stop the effect of the explosion thrusting her to a pitiful severe injury through a fall.

And after the explosion, she summoned another crusade army at Gilgamesh, who seemed to effectively stop with Gates; which in turn, caused her to roll towards the side to avoid the matter-destroying energy.

After the dust had cleared, Gilgamesh launched a rain of blades at Saber, who, as expected was caught unawares as she was busy guarding from Joan of Arc too. She managed to shoot back some blades, but most that were close hit her.

The rain of blades had settled, and Saber was on her knees; just at the same time as Rin. Fresh blood flowed down from various parts of her body, staining the blue dress pure red. There were openings from her shoulders, elbows, thigh, hands, kneecaps... but there was a clear river of red on her face, via her left eye. Shivering uncontrollably, she thrust her blade into the ground to keep herself at support.

Gilgamesh lowered his eyes to look at Saber, who was looking down at the floor. He slowly approached her with a sword in his left hand and used his right hand to grip her by her neck. Quickly, he lifted her up to his neck level and gave a wicked smile before saying, "Heh... you are still this weak, Saber. Marry me now or suffer a terrible fate."

He stopped, waiting for a reply from the King. She looked at him sternly and yelled, "I have gone through even more terrible fates than this one, Gilgamesh, and I survived every one of them!" before doing a reverse bicycle kick at him. But Gilgamesh was rather prepared for this as he had been retaliated by this way before, and just leapt back quietly. He then grabbed Enkidu from his gate and bound her with it.

"Darn... you are one stubborn King," he remarked as he struggled to chain her up quickly, subdueing her resistance.

Then, he opened his gates again, and pointed Ea at her.

"Gates! Attack!"

She knew that if she was struck by any more blades, she would be killed; for she was human again, but she had formulated a plan in her mind. Before that, she shook her head once to release the tight ribbon that had bound her hair tightly and her hair fell to her shoulders. This was more of a distraction method, in which Gilgamesh stopped his blades for a while, giving sufficient time for Saber to act out her plan.

She got back to her legs and summoned Excalibur, and gave her best to finish him in one shot.

At the same time, Rin was acting out her plan as well, and a dark energy circulated around her right hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Azuka and Shiro were busy dodging the Tsubame Gaeshi shotgun bullets that were coming out from a pistol. However, Azuka was less-physically trained, and was hit by an oncoming bullet very quickly; but he was still able to stand up.

"Hey, Azuka, are you alright?"

"Heh... I'm fine... not dead yet..."

Blood was gushing out of his shoulder wound and his mouth, but he calmly ignored it, and shouted to Shiro, "Quick! Something's gonna blow! Duck!"

Shiro and Azuka ducked while the man was blasted to the walls by the explosion from Gand and Fire.

Shiro immediately got up and summoned his twin blades. The man got up as well, and started shooting more bullets. It was a busy time of dodging and Shiro was slowly inching closer to the man. Meanwhile, Azuka crept at a corner, watching the battles, recovering the energy required to continue the war.

However, he felt another surge of disaster looming, and Shiro was basically beside the man. He hated to disturb him, but he had to so that he could save him.

"Shiro! Big explosion! Duck!"

Shiro did without any hesistataion, albeit a little sad. And two contrasting attacks appeared, one of light, one of dark.

Rin fired her ultimate Gand attack that was charging for 2 seconds. And Saber was busy blasting a very powerful Excalibur at Gilgamesh, who was rudely shocked, and had no time to run.

The power was so great that it managed to explode upon collision, and the reincarnation of Assassin, who unfortunately was caught in between the attacks, instantly perished. Joan of Arc still had Independent Action though... and Gilgamesh was not near dead at all yet...

The force of the explosion caused the Big Ben to start falling; even from afar, as testified by Rin (the master) and Archer, it was magnificent in this world and probably not in reality.

While the dust settled, Saber found herself barely hanging on to her life under the rocks. Fortunately, Shiro and Azuka were only scratched from the ordeal, and found Saber lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Saber! Are you all right?" Shiro asked in concern as he helped her up.

"Hai... I can still fight..."

"No... don't... I do not want to lose you again..." He said, immediately locking her into an embrace, and a tear dropped from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Azuka found Rin sitting on top of the rubble, with deep gashes on her right hand.

"Effects of the depression Gand attack, ne?" He said, while patting her on the back. "Never mind, Rin. You did a great job. Who knows, you might meet yourself again..."

She smiled and stood up. "Well, I think I better talk them into carrying on. The master of Joan of Arc is dead, but she still can attack us at anytime she wants. And Gilgamesh, the most dangerous of them all, is still healthy and alive. I think that the damage is done to Joan and her master solely."

They slowly walked towards the duo who were locked in deep embrace under the scorching sun; it was noon, and they still had a long way to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Done! And now for the stats of Rin!

Rin Tohsaka, Saber-class

History: She went to London after the 6th War to pursue her Mage studies. She became a top mage, and returned to Fuyuki at 31, but found out Shiro had been killed only a week ago. Saddened by the discovery, she started practising Dark Magic, and that was what caused her demise eventually. But before that, she enrolled in the Burial Agency, and tracked and killed demons with Caren Ortensia.

Abilities: 1) Jewels

Jewels charged with Rin's mana can transform into deadly powers of elements. A mediocre mage ability, but extremely effective given the high amounts of mana she has now. Her best form of attack since her teenage years.

2) Azoth- Dagger/Blade of Magic

Well... she put the jewels into her blade, Azoth, and it has grown exceptionally long ever since. Explosive impact caused when using it to attack. Jewels can be removed to save mana.

3) Gand

The same Gand she used when she was a child. Not too much improvement though, but Reinforcement made it better.

4) Gand- Ultimate Front of Depression

The result of her dark magic practises...

And that is all this time! Next, be sure to catch this! Pls review by the way, for many people seem to suscribe my story but not reply it... I need improvements on my writing!

Well... gotta go... and bye!

Tribunal


	12. Chapter 11: 1V2, The Three Archers

Chapter 11: 1V2 Duel- The Battle of the Three Archers

A/N: Alright... things start to get interesting as the focus of the story drifts to Rin and Archer!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the dust cloud, she leapt out. Joan of Arc was not used to losing battles; she won one after another during her life as a general. She lead her troops to conquer back a large portion of France, and was only captured due to traitorism.

She summoned her chariot quickly and flew off in the distance. In her mind, she was reflecting upon the ordeal.

_'So my master, the Assassin from the last war, was killed. Not surprising though, if I were caught in between the two waves of energies, I would be severely wounded as well. Luckily, for me, I was pushed to the side by the energy, not backwards. Now, I have to find a master that will allow me to become his servant. I only have two days to act, if not I have survived in this war for nothing..._

_'Darn... those two Sabers are a force to reckon with. King Arthur is quite good, I admit, with her skills and that, especially Excalibur, those can kill anyone, except maybe Gilgamesh. And the new one is better- her swords skills are very good, but she knows a wide field of sorcery, I think, and definitely, she has an edge. She must have practiced the Dark Arts most- I can feel the power of her dark energy. It will surely kill anyone who takes its full power, no exceptions.'_

She then saw a golden figure jumping behind her. In response, she smiled. "Hey, Gilgamesh! How long did you take to get out of there?"

He saw her, and leapt into the chariot. "I know, I am a slowpoke, but I was thinking whether I should continue to fight them or not... But I think, the new Saber is extremely good with her magic, and it will be beneficiary to leave her alone for quite a while."

Joan of Arc saw the fear in his eyes for a brief moment, but he later added, "But I am so going to take revenge on those two, they effectively put you out of the war, although you can resort to finding a new master like I did."

She turned back to the front and said, "Let us not talk anymore and find the other masters quick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin and Archer were walking along the street that seemed to have Paris Tower beside, and Rin sighed. "Wow... will we take 80 days (reference to around the world in 80 days) to fight finish all of them? This will be tiring..."

Archer did not even pay attention to her and immediately whined as he spotted a blink of light from the orange sky that showed sunset.

"Hey, look," he said, pointing to the blinding light. Rin followed his fingers and saw a black vortex appearing out of the sky, while two blondes in a chariot were dashing out.

"Damn, it is Gilgamesh and Jeanne d' Arc, wait, is it just me, or is Joan of Arc injured or something?" Rin exclaimed.

And just then, they headed towards their way.

Rin was shocked to the ground.

Archer immediately grabbed her and bounded away. However, soon, Joan of Arc fired an arrow at Rin and it immediately hit her back.

In pain, Rin yelled, almost immediately knocked out cold.

Archer, furious of his master's injuries, immediately summoned his twin blades and dashed towards Joan of Arc. But believe me, she is well-protected; Gilgamesh immediately summoned one of his blades, Merdrach, and blocked every blow of Archer.

"Heh, you cannnot even defeat me even with two blades. How can you survive fighting both of us?"

Archer just growled and continue to swordfight, avoiding arrows after arrows and blades from Joan and Gilgamesh respectively. But soon, he was thrown off-balance by the odd interval of attack, and both Gilgamesh and Joan of Arc sprang for him almost at once.

'Darn... is it the end?' He thought as he closed his eyes and braced for the pain, in disappointment. He was unable to protect his master, the one he...

And then, the pain never came. Archer opened his eyes and was shocked to find both Gilgamesh and Joan of Arc pinned to the ground, twitching but unable to move.

"Sorry for taking so long to arrive, as you can see, my master and I were involved in a skirmish and he is now captured by a Caster and Lancer. If I am not wrong, the Caster is the God of Time, and my master is trapped inside his self-sealing crystal ball."

He was a middle-aged man in about his forties, dressed in a black suit and half-red cape. He showed his two abnormally large fangs even when his mouth was closed, and was stepping on the two Archers' shadows.

"Well, you know who I am, I am Dracula," he said finally, while examining Archer.

But when he approached his chest area, he opened his eyes in shock and ran away, leaving the two Archers freed from the curse. For he saw a cross emblem.

Archer immediately realised what was wrong and ripped the silver piece off his shirt, and fired an arrow at Joan of Arc, to no avail.

Meanwhile, Rin awoke again and she was sweating all over her face, as she attempted to stand up. Archer immediately threw to her his jacket, while Dracula, relieved that he saw no more crosses, instead turned into a large bat and took to the skies, disappearing without a trace. And then, he appeared later behind Joan of Arc, making a successful attempt to draw blood from her. But she was not scared and immediately dashed around, while Dracula gave chase naturally. So Archer was left to deal with Gilgamesh.

The Golden King summoned his endless vault of blades, while Archer's yellow body aura shone, signifying a large amount of tracing taking place.

"I am the bone of my sword..."

But Gilgamesh suddenly shot the rain of blades at Archer, and Archer blocked with Rho Aias.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood..."

Gilgamesh widened his eyes in shock, and immediately summoned the Basilisk of Fire. But Archer immediately shot a blade and killed it.

"I have created over a thousand blades, unaware of death, nor aware of gain..."

Gilgamesh even summoned Ea now.

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons..."

Gilgamesh shouted, "Enuma..."

"Yet those hands will never hold anything..."

Ea started revolving.

"So as I pray..."

"Elish!" A purple energy shot out immediately, quickly travelling towards Archer. Rin shrieked in horror; Archer was just a few words too late.

"Unlimited Blade Works!"

Although he summoned it late, Archer was quick enough to shoot all the blades at Gilgamesh. Both of them pressed their attacks; Archer was hit with Enuma Elish first, and an explosion occured. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh dodged the blades, albeit barely, and thus not only delivered a successful attack, but also managed to avoid injury as well.

While Rin was dragging her injured body across a desperate length of thirty metres, expecting to see him disappearing, like the last time.

_"All this time... he was protecting me... but how could he... does he know that I..."_

Tears dropped from her face as she stood in front of where the explosion occured, waiting for the dust to settle. However, what she saw was not what she thought she would see, but another scene altogether.

"Heck, Rin, did you honestly think I would be gone just like that?" It was Archer alright, holding a blue shield on his right arm. Gilgamesh's eyes widened in shock, while Rin looked up in shock, with her smiling immediately after.

"Honestly, no... but I thought you would," she said bravely while holding back all the tears left in her eyes.

"Well, sit down here like a nice little girl and wait for me to kill this loser." And he leapt towards his foe, with the blue shield in hand, while Gilgamesh was immediately rooted to the ground, "Darn... it cannot be... how can it be possible?"

And then Gilgamesh gasped, remembering from the near past where that boy summoned the same artifact... _"Could it be that... he is him?"_

But his answer would not come, for Archer immediately slashed him with one stroke, ending his miserable life once again.

_"Looks like I am right... well... goodbye, world..."_

When Gilgamesh disappeared completely, he promptly collapsed onto the floor, while Rin slowly limped towards him. She joked, "Looks like we will be stuck here for a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Dracula was still chasing Joan of Arc until she stopped abruptly, and when he thought he won, she nearly burnt him with Flame of Death. And Joan of Arc took the time to escape quickly, and Dracula gave up chasing her.

Dusting himself, Dracula stood up, saying, "Well... time to return back to where they are... wait... where are they?"

Of course, he could not see them for Archer and Rin were still inside the Reality Marble itself, for Archer did not deactivate it. In fact, he was still very conscious.

He was just resting his physical self. And at this time, Rin squatted beside him and said softly, "Thank you, Archer."

He gave a small smile. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. He then decided that they would remain in the safety of the Reality Marble for a while until he finished recovering his own physique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Azuka Hyuga, Shiro Emiya, Saber and Rin were walking towards the border of England; they reached its end when day had finally ended and turned into night.

When they reached there, the first thing they said was, "Wow... the border transport is a mansion... Arcueid Brunstud must have a real good sense of humour..."

But still, they treaded on, determined to get out of here to reach France as soon as possible; each of them with a different goal in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well... this is the end of this chapter... so remember to give me necessary reviews and feedback; I will be waiting! And here I end off...


	13. Chapter 12: The Mansion by the Border

Chapter 12: The Mansion at the Border

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter… Once again, sorry for late updates… hope you will understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saber, Rin, Shiro and Azuka finally reached the mansion. It took quite long, but they managed to reach it alright.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed, "The King of Heroes has been finished by Archer!" and our heroes sweatdropped. Who would know that a person who was sleeping in a coffin all her life actually knows how to comment on a match and very well too…

They slammed the door open, and to their utter dismay, saw two staircases each leading to a different room. However, before that, was a gigantic maze made of glass. Shiro correctly identified that it could not be broken, and it would be painstakingly long to get through it, if you did not count that it was totally transparent and you can slam into a wall because you cannot identify it from all the other glass pieces.

"This competition is screwed…" Rin finally said after a long while in which they were staring at the maze to find a way out. They realised that this was no ordinary maze. There were complex steps and all, and some were even against the law of gravity. Talking about a fourth-dimension maze…

But a while later, as they stepped into the maze, they found rubber boots, and suddenly, they were floating.

"Looks like the fun starts now," Azuka shouted in glee while bouncing around, sadly, bumping his head once in a while. He appeared a while later, using the rubber boots, hanging himself upside down to get around.

"You forgot about my ability, didn't you?" he said, "I have read Arcueid's mind. It tells me of critical information on how to escape the…" Suddenly, he yelled in pain and clutched his head. And for a moment, Rin sweatdropped.

"What an idiot…" she said finally after a sigh, "He has just told her how he would get out of here… and of course she has done something about it…" And Shiro and Saber could not agree more with her.

After a while, Azuka fainted as a sign of his inability to subdue Arcueid's power. Shiro sweatdropped. "How are we gonna get out of here?" he asked. Rin replied promptly, "I do not know, but please carry Azuka around while we go. You would not want the ladies to do that for you, do you?"

Shiro sighed while carrying the limp body of Azuka on his back. 'Good thing he is not yet a teen, if not I would die of the exhaustion… wait… he is supposed to weigh nothing due to the lack of gravity… that's good,' he thought.

While Saber and Rin tried their best to find a way out of the mess, Shiro remembered something that his future form had once said.

_"In order to trace of a strong weapon against an enemy, you must think of a weapon stronger than thou himself…"_

He set to work, thinking off a glass-shattering blade. And his answer came to him as a simple blade, which Rin recognised immediately.

"No… the same weapon that Archer uses… It cannot be…"

A rather spiral blade which only has one handle. Its design was unique, other than Ea, there was no blade like it. Shiro examined it in awe before asking, "How do I use it?"

Rin was still dumbfounded on the resemblance between Shiro's future self and present self. She then replied, "Find a bow to shoot it through."

Shiro sighed. He had not touched a bow for the last few years. He would need a few tries to totally break the glass, and he had only one shot before the rest of the shots with this blade would be ineffective. He carefully traced a good bow he that he reckoned would be the best choice for shooting a sword. This led to a gasp and an "I don't believe you are actually equally as good as your future self now, Emiya-kun," and Shiro slowly started to aim and shoot. Luckily, for him, he managed to remember his techniques and shot an arrow…

Rin and Saber watched in hope for the arrow to lead them to one of the staircases, and then in utter dismay as the arrow simply floated like the rest of the objects would. They forgot… there was no gravity inside this part of the mansion.

"Opps…" muttered Shiro, and then he exclaimed, "Hey! Isn't the ceiling of the maze open?"

Rin looked up and gasped in awe of her retreating intelligence. She smacked her forehead in disbelief. "How could I not think of that?" And so, the four of them jumped out of the maze in record time and headed towards the left door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the control room, Arcueid was clutching the microphone and sighed.

"Damn… I hate commentary jobs… but this was the order by Zelretch a few hundred years ago. Anyway, are you ready?" She said to a certain person with blue hair whose face was obscured behind the shadows.

The figure just smiled before disappearing behind the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Archer deactivated his Unlimited Blade Works and said to Rin, "Alright, keep the plan a secret, okay?"

Rin nodded, as she stood up and saw Dracula pacing to and fro.

He approached them hurriedly and said, "I was really worried of you two. I could sense that Gilgamesh is dead, but you two were missing, so I came to find you. By the way, I am sorry, but Joan of Arc lives for another day."

Rin replied, "Alright, so what now? Shall we rescue the master of yours?"

Dracula said, "That's fine, but I warn you, Kronos and Lancer are two tough people. It would be wise not to engage in a whole-hearted fight with them. That was what I did, and later that was what happened…"

(Flashback…)

_Dracula and his master landed in Germany, distinguishable by the remains of the Berlin Wall._

_His master said, "Very different from modern Germany though, the Berlin Wall remains are supposed to be removed by now…"_

_Dracula only agreed as they treaded on. However, suddenly, Dracula was thrown back by a powerful spell, and he managed to keep his balance, but saw his master enclosed in a grey, spherical force field. _

_His master took out a small dagger and slashed the force field, however to no avail. It was at this __time, which a man wrapped in paper and cloth, a mummy, appeared, and shouted, "There is no use trying to break open the shield, fool. The shield is immune to all physical attacks and can only be nullified by magical powers."_

_Dracula was furious but could do nothing for his master but to see him dragged away from him into a crystal ball that the mummy used. Then, two more shadows appeared behind the mummy and they were that of CuChulainn's and Kronos'._

_"Heh… didn't expect us to get a grab so early in the war," the Lancer-class said, "And a master too… how careless."_

_Dracula summoned his 'Bats of Kamikaze Doom' at the shield, but Lancer simply pierced them with Gae Bolg. _

_"If you want to rescue your master, try something harder," Kronos said, while blasting a grey energy at Dracula, who immediately fainted afterwards and found himself awake at France._

_"Master Ryougi… I failed you," he said finally, as he though of a plan to rescue his master before it is too late. Then, he found Rin and Archer…_

(End Flashback…)

And thus Dracula, Archer and Rin treaded on, to find Kronos and Lancer to free Dracula's master before it is too late. Just then, a pair of eyes was looking at them from afar.

"So that is where they're heading. Kronos and Lancer would appreciate extra help," Joan of Arc said before leaping towards the Caster and Lancer's position, faster than Rin, Archer or Dracula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiro entered the room first, followed by Rin and Saber.

"Wow… great lighting," Rin said, "I can't see…"

They were literally feeling for each other in the dark, but then suddenly, they could hear an extra pair of feet.

_Tip tap… tip tap…_

Rin turned around and fired a _Gand _shot, but it hit the wall instead. Saber turned to the left and then back to the front. Shiro, was tracing for a light.

_Tip tap tip tap… tip tip tap tap…_

Rin bumped into a person and fired touched his outline. Physically harassed, Shiro stopped tracing and immediately grabbed hold of the hand that was molesting him while Saber heard the footsteps coming from her right.

_Tip tap tip tap tip tap tip tap…_

As the footsteps became more hurried, Shiro and Rin were engaged in a fight, while Saber was on the right spot, chasing the pair of footsteps until the fourth person led her into the fight, and the three of them fought each other unknowingly. Then, he fired a bright shot at the three of them and the whole area was lit up. Shiro, Saber and Rin found themselves right beside each other, constricted by a glowing object that looked like gum.

And the fourth figure appeared from the shadows, and he had dark blue eyes and his hands were holding on to a dagger. He announced, "Welcome to my room."

Shiro realised that they were in serious trouble as the person leapt towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ilyasviel woke up, to find herself on Berserker's palm. She thanked affectionately, "Thank you Berserker!" before Berserker let her down without a word except a glow of his red eye. And then, they saw, Rin and Archer literally passing by with Dracula. Berserker was posing as a statue before letting Ilya down and even now, they were still unspotted. Berserker had cut off the flow of mana between him and Ilya, so that enemies would not detect them, as he hated people who disturbed his mistress.

"Nee-chan!" Ilya called out. Startled, Rin found her in front of Berserker. "Can I join you guys?" She then said. Rin nodded, as the five of them walked towards the position where Kronos are Lancer are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so what is the deal, Joan of Arc?" A young man with black hair asked.

"In exchange for my services, I ask of you, are you my master?" She said as she knelt down before the man.

"Permission granted," he replied, as a large book appeared in front of him.

Then, Kronos said, "Five approaching us, due a few minutes." With that, he created a large amphitheatre where the planets were hanging above while the background was blue. There were a lot of orbit lines around, which added to the effects of the territory. Of course, Kronos had made use of the 'Territory Creation' aspect of Casters, and created a whole battlefield in which he would perform at best.

Then, Lancer sat on the ball representing Jupiter and said nonchalantly, "This sucks, they do not move."

And Kronos' master smiled, muttering, "This is getting interesting…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Time for the stats…

Servant: Dracula

Abilities: Shadow Constriction (prevents people from moving by stepping on their shadow); Bats of Kamikaze Doom (powerful projectiles that fly); Bite of Doom (injures severely); Leech Blood (sucks blood from particular servant without a bite); Bat Form (can turn into or from a bat freely, thus becoming nearly invisible).

Servant: Kronos

Abilities: Time Sphere (have the effect of altering people's time sense, much portrayed as an ability to knock out people); Territorial Creation (creates his own battlefield); Reality Marble: Alternate Time (same place as the current location activated, but anything could happen); Time Barrier (used on Dracula's master, can only be destroyed by magic); Time Warp (whoops… did he go to the dinosaur age?).

Alright… that is all for this chapter. Pls R & R!


End file.
